


Can Only Fall For You...Two

by thackyearwicket



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thackyearwicket/pseuds/thackyearwicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Perrie, and Zayn don't have a conventional relationship, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Featuring pets, ladders, and falling of different kinds.</p><p>or</p><p>The One where Zerriam are domesticated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Only Fall For You...Two

**Author's Note:**

> My loveliest Sammy gave me this wonderful prompt, so this is for you.

_Pez: Leeyummm would you please go up and fix the satellite dish when you get home?_  
_Pez: /Someone/ keeps "forgetting" and I have to go to the studio_  
_Z: I resent that!_  
_Leeyum: i'll take care of it_

And that's how Liam ended up on the roof. He didn't have any business denying Perrie of anything, or Zayn for that matter, and he wouldn't have wanted to either.

Their group chat, despite how much easier it had been to get into squabbles, had been one of the best ideas Liam had had in a while. He got tired of having to send the same messages to both of them and communicate through screenshots of the other conversations, so despite Zayn's normal aversion to group chats, it ended up working out for the best.

It didn't take long for Liam to fix up the satellite dish, since it'd really just come up and fallen over from the storm the night before. Liam didn't mind the storm if it meant that the next day it would be as beautiful as it was then. He sat on the edge of the roof and pulled out the bottle of coke he'd shoved in his toolbox before coming up.

_Leeyum: Got it allllll fixed up :)_  
_Pez: Thank you love you_  
_Leeyum: love u to_

Liam looked out at their large backyard, green with grass and lively with all of their pets outside running about and lounging in the sun. At least, all except for their lizard Arnie who liked to stay inside. That was one of the main reasons it was never questioned when one of them referred to Arnie as 'Zayn's lizard'. As he watched Loki run around with Hatchi, Liam thought back to when he'd first moved in with Zayn and Perrie.

~

_  
"Is that everything?" Perrie asked with a squeezing hand at Liam's shoulder._

_"You have Hulk sheets?! Mate, that's so sick!"_

_Even as Liam felt like his heart was going to thump out of his chest from his nerves, there was a small sense of calm in being with the two people he trusted most. He nodded to Perrie and tried to shoot for a kind of smirk at Zayn, but his worries were probably stitched right on his sleeve because a second later, Zayn was at his other side, sliding an arm around his waist._

_"It's all gonna be good, Leeyum. You've been practically living with us for, like, half a year."_

_"Yeah Leeeeyum," of course a tick she picked up from Zayn, "we're gonna take good care of you."_

_Once he'd seen Loki running straight inside the house like he belonged, Liam knew that Zayn and Perrie were right. They were going to work.  
_

~

It'd been nearly a year since Liam moved in, and by then, they had their own little routine. Liam got up at 9 to have a work out every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. If he were lucky and there weren't paps hanging about outside, he could go for a nice morning run. When he got back, he'd have a half hour window to get Perrie and Zayn up, the latter the worse of the two. Perrie could be woken up with some sweet words and kisses, maybe a shake or two to make sure she stayed awake, but Zayn was much more stubborn. Liam still stayed with his gentle approach, but Perrie was more the kind to pull the covers off or jump on the bed, both of which she did, sometimes at the same Time. He thought it was probably a combination of both of them that got Zayn up the quickest. Once they'd gotten him up, Zayn fed the pets while Perrie made tea and coffee and Liam made breakfast. Sometimes they'd rotate, but they came to get used to their routine jobs. Then they'd split up to get ready for the day, but it generally ended in Perrie asking Zayn to zip up her dress or Liam coming in while Zayn's brushing his teeth to sneak in a little cuddle. After that, it was a bit of a gamble. Perrie and Liam had their bands, which wasn't always on a very strict schedule, and Zayn kept up with his music, but for the most part, Zayn kept up the house for his partners when they were gone for work. 

As it was, Zayn was staying home that day, not surprising considering that he'd been staying home more since One Direction was on break at the moment, and Liam couldn't help the smile that etched itself onto his face looking at Zayn sat at a table in the grass with Tiger lounging on his shoulder. He had papers spread out all on the table, scattered about with pens and pencils, some with lyrics on them and some with little doodles, as he was currently working on, and he had this cute look of determined concentration on his face. From his position, Liam couldn't tell what it was Zayn was drawing, but he was sure it'd be brilliant. 

Zayn must have been able to feel Liam's eyes on him, because a few seconds later, he was looking up in Liam's direction, cupping over his eyes to block the sun. Liam waved at him with the hand holding his coke bottle, and his smile grew into a grin at the smile Zayn gave him. 

"You good up there, jaan?" 

No matter how many Times Zayn gave Liam the same endearment, he still felt the flutter in his chest at the love behind it. 

"Yeah, just wanted to watch you." 

Zayn snorted and turned back to his drawing. Liam watched him for a few minutes, at least until he finished off his drink, but ended up having a lie down on the roof. The leaves of the tree by the side of their house blew in the light wind, catching on the top of the roof every so often. He stretched over to pick off a leaf and dug along the veins with his nails until he heard Zayn's voice again. 

"'m heading inside. Want me to bring the dogs in?" 

"I've got it, babe." 

Liam assumed Zayn went inside, but to be honest, he was feeling much too serene in the moment to sit up and look. Eventually, he tossed away the leaf and laced his fingers behind his head, eyes closed and not a care in the world. It was a nice feeling, to be so secure and content. In every day life, there was good and bad, and even in his relationship there was the good and bad, but Liam wouldn't give his life up for anything. He wouldn't give them up for anything. They made him feel safe and loved, which is all Liam could ever dream to ask of. 

When a fourth buzz from his mobile went off beside his ear, Liam finally opened his eyes to pick it up and see what he'd missed. Two texts, one from Zayn two minutes ago and one from Harry three minutes ago, and a notification from the Little Mix twitter from fifteen minutes ago. He decided to look at the tweet first, and saw a terribly adorable picture of Perrie and Jade pretending to sleep with the caption "Finally done for the day xx". Perrie would probably be home soon, so Liam resolved that he'd go back inside once he looked at his texts. Harry sent a picture of a bubble bath in which the bubbles resembled a butt with the caption "Bubble butt.". He sent back the see-no-evil monkey emoji. Zayn's text was "I made you a sandwich, but you have to come here for it xx", which probably meant he was wanting company, so Liam started to pack his things back into his toolbox.

As soon as the pups saw Liam again, they began congregating at the base of the ladder waiting for him with wagging tails and excited barks. Liam hooked the toolbox on his elbow and turned around to get his footing on the rung of the ladder, but just as he got his grip, Harley, in his excitement, jumped up onto the ladder and- 

Snap. 

The ladder broke under the jump of the dog, jabbing Liam well in the stomach on its way to the ground. He just barely caught himself on the edge of the roof, but his honest first concern was to look down and check that the dogs are okay, which, they were, if only looking a bit confused and barking continuously. 

"Zayn!" he called out, with no response. He tried again, but after only hearing the sounds of barks and some birds nearby, Liam huffed and tried to get a better grip on the roof edge so he could grab his mobile from his pocket and ring up Zayn. He thanked his past self for having worked hard to strengthen his muscles. After the fourth ring, he finally picked up. 

"'lo. Thought I told you to come in." 

"Z. I'm stuck. Harley broke the ladder and I'm kind of hanging here." 

The change in his voice was immediately apparent, "What?! Okay, hold on. Don't fall! Um, oh god." 

"Just," he re-situated his hands and looked to see if there was a way to get down, "Okay come-" Liam stopped short as he heard Zayn's voice again, a bit further away. 

"Okay, no, Liam's stuck on the roof! We need to get him _down_." 

And further away, Perrie, "Wait, you're serious? Is that him? Let me talk to him," and closer, "Liam? Are you okay? Can you hold on?" 

"Just listen for a minute! Tell Zayn to go up to the window in our room. You come outside." 

"He says go up to the window in our room...Okay, he's going up. I'm coming out. Are you okay? Really okay?" 

"I'll be okay," and Liam found himself laughing, whether it was at his situation or how worried Zayn and Perrie were over him, he couldn't decide, so he decided on both.

When Perrie spoke again, she was right below him in the yard, "I don't think this is all that funny, Liam." 

"Yeah, but, this whole thing is, like, it only happens in books." 

Zayn opened up the window and Liam tried to focus his mind back to, y'know, not dying. "Okay, so I can-" He swung forward and back to gain momentum, even as he felt the splinters he knew would be in his hand, until he could hook his ankles into the window. Zayn immediately came up to hold onto his feet, like was thinking that would help, which was a nice sentiment. "I'm going to let go, but you've got to grab my hands, okay? And Pez, please don't let me fall and die." 

Perrie responded quickly, as if she'd been thinking of what to say already, "We've got you." And if Liam's heart swelled ten sizes, even in his pretty terrified state, he could keep that to himself. 

"Okay, ready?" Zayn nodded in response and leaned out the window, hands ready for Liam's. He let go and used his, admittedly weak, grip on the window to pull himself forward as much as he could, thinking passingly that it was kind of like doing a very intense and possibly life-threatening sit up. Zayn reached out and just missed grabbing at Liam. Liam's stomach was up in his throat as he began to fall back, and just as soon as he started accepting that he was about to die, Zayn grabbed Liam by the forearms and pulled him up through the window, grunting as he did.

Zayn was engulfing him in a hug the second his feet touched the floor, and Liam didn't mind a bit. A couple seconds later, Liam heard footsteps bounding up the stairs and then felt a familiar warmth at his back. They hugged for much longer than most people probably hugged, and as the Time passed, the adrenaline simmered down in Liam's veins until he started to feel the pain in his hands from the splinters. Although, in that, and any moment, he'd have chosen to hug Zayn and Perrie through it. 

"Y'know," Perrie spoke up after a throat clear, "being scared shitless aside, you looked real fit up there with your arms and everythin'." 

Liam laughed, but Zayn just squeezed him a little harder and agreed with Perrie. 

"You could both see that more if you actually woke up and came to the gym with me," Liam said, which of course elicited a near simultaneous groan from the two of them. He'd expected it. Even after two years of being together, or two years for when they started to figure it out, Liam could still feel himself falling deeper every second of every day for these two donuts that he felt so thankful to call his. 

He nuzzled his face into Zayn's neck and mumbled out, "Thanks for saving me." 

This Time Zayn was the one to say, "You know we've got you," and plant a kiss on his temple. Perrie matched him with a soft press of lips on the back of Liam's neck, until she was wiping at his skin with her thumb, probably to get off the lipstick she'd left. 

Liam held the hug for only a bit longer until he really started feeling the splinters. "As much as I love having a nice cuddle with you, can one of you please get these splinters out of my hand?" 

~ 

Perrie ended up being the one to help Liam out, since 'I'm no good with tweezers!' skipped out in favour of cuddling up against Liam's side and doting every two seconds.

"We'll need to get a new ladder soon," Perrie mentioned, eyes intensely focused on Liam's hand. 

"Yeah," Liam replied, "One of them big ones with the two sides." 

Zayn groaned and rolled over to flop himself against the sofa, "Do I have to go?" to which was replied by a quick yes from both Perrie and Liam. 

Liam winced as Perrie pulled at a particularly painful splinter and Zayn placed his hand on Liam's leg to give him a loving squeeze. In return, Liam laced his now splinter-free hand with Zayn's, "We can stop by the comic store on the way home too." 

Zayn easily perked up, "You think they'll have that Green Lantern issue I've been searching for yet?" 

"They better, I've called in, like, ten Times to make sure." 

Perrie shook her head at them, but her smile was a fond as ever, "I still don't get what your obsession is with that." 

Zayn spoke up first, "They're cool, Pez." 

"Oh what _ever_." 

~ 

Maybe they didn't have a conventional relationship, but it was what worked for them.


End file.
